Naoki's 2nd new deck vs soulburner
by nerd314314
Summary: Naoki makes his new 2nd deck. He challenge Soulburner to a duel in Vrains with his new deck. Will Soulburner be able to defeat Naoki's new deck or not? Soulburner will be using made up op cards in this duel. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mstakes.


Naoki realize a good duelist must have a more than 1 good deck just in case something bad happened. He made his 2nd new deck. He wanted to test his new deck. He logged into vrains. He saw soulburner and yelled at soulburner and Flame saying " I challenge Soulburner to a duel". Flame heard this his reaction was " Just duel him because his yelling is going on my nerves! Soulburner said " I will duel him but he will be a easy opponent." . Soulburner went where Naoki shima/BraveMax was at. Soulburner said " Let get this over with." Naoki and Soulburner then said "Duel!"

Soulburner : 4000 lp

BraveMax ( Naoki shima): 4000 lp

Soulburner: I activite salmangreat Link. I can link summon a salmangreat link monster by sending salmangreat monsters from my hand or my deck to the graveyard. However I cannot use any salmangreat monsters effects until the end of my opponent's monster next turn. I send 3 salmangreat Raccoons from my deck to the graveyard to link summon Salamangreat Heatleo. Salmangreat Link also let me normal summon 2 monsters this turn.

BraveMax: That card is broken.

Soulburner: I normal sumon 2 Salamangreat Jack Jaguars in attack mode. I overlay my 2 Salamangreat Jack Jaguars to xyz summon Salmangreat fire dragon ( rank 4/Cyberse/fire/xyz /atk 2800/def 2000). I finaly actvite Salmangreat ultra ulimate fusion. I can fusion summon a Salmangreat fusion monster by sending it's fusion requirements from my deck to the graveyard. I send 3 Salmangreat Foxy to my deck to the graveyard to fusion Salmangreat fire lion ( leve 10/ cyberse/fire/fusion/atk 3700/ def 1000). I set 1 card. Turn over.

BraveMax: I draw! I activite Sky striker Maneuver-Jamming waves. Since I have no monsters in my main monster zone , I can destory your set card.

Soulburner: The set card you destoryed was Salmangreat arson. When it is destoryed. My opponet take damage equal to my strongest Salmangreat monster's attack points. so you lose 3700 life points.

BraveMax: That hurts! (lp 300). I activite Raigeki to destory all of your monsters. I activite zoodiac Barrage. I activite skystriker Mobilize-Engage. I add Sky striker Mecha-Hornet Drones to my hand. I summon sky striker Ace-Raye in attack mode. I use it's effect. I trubite Raye to special summon Sky striker Ace-Hayate from my extra deck in attack mode. I activite Sky striker Mecha- Hornet Drones . Since I have no monsters in my main monster zone, I can special summon a sky striker ace token in defense mode. Since I have 3 spells in my graveyard it's defense is 1500! I use the token to link summon Sky striker Ace-Kagari in attack mode.

Flame : This is not good. is Soulburner going to lose?

BraveMax: Sky striker Ace-kagari gains 100 attack for each spell in my garveyard. I have 4 spells in my garveyard. So It's attack is 1900 for right now.

Soulburner: I will beat you on my next turn.

BraveMax: There is no next turn! I am not done yet!

Soulburner and Flame : oh no!

BraveMax: I activite zooadic Barrage. I destory Barrage to special summon Zoodiac Thoroughblade from my deck in attack mode. Since I have 5 spells in my grave, Kagari's attack is now 2000.

Soulburner: oh no!

BraveMax: Sky striker-kagari attacks soulburner directly.

Soulburner: That hurts! (lp 2000)

BraveMax: Sky Striker Ace- Hayate attacks you directly.

Soulburner: The pain ! ( lp 500)

BraveMax: I win! Zoodiac Thoroughblade attack Soulburner directly!

Soulburner: No !( lp 0)

Flame : soulburner lost ?! to Naoki?!

BraveMax: good game!

Soulburner remeber what Go said to him about losing. Soulburner logged out of Vrains because he was salty about him losing to Naoki and he hated Skystriker decks from now on.

Ghost girl , Playmaker and Revolver saw the entire duel and they was shocked by the result of the duel.


End file.
